Never say never my love
by Pink Kitty Chan
Summary: All was well until that fateful day...


Ch. 1 Never say never my love...

It was a warm summer night, Ichigo and Masaya where at the "_La Cafe Love Blossom_", a expensive and romantic restaurant, overlooking the Moonlit river. They where enjoying a strawberry ice-cream desert when Masaya pulled something out of his lovely tuxedo's pocket. Masaya stood up from his wicker, heart-shaped chair and approached Ichigo. He knelt and said "_Ichigo I....I love you...I know we could and will be happy together...And you being so beautiful...Someone will steal you from me...I love you Ichigo Momoiniya and I want you all to myself, no one will steal you from me if I merry you. Ichigo Momoiniya will you be my bride to be..?"_

Ichigo stuttered for a moment before she said "_Masaya I... I love you too.. but it could never work...you would get hurt and i...i'm only 15! I love you so much and i don't want you to get hurt. You know that i'm a mew mew and all that would come out of this would be you getting hurt! I won't take that risk! I love you too much Masaya!!_"Ichigo took a long and painful breath. Masaya was about to reply when the balcony below them gave loose! An alien named Kish had used kirema anima to break the bottom of the balcony and let it crumble beneath five or six people. Immediately Ichigo 

used Mew Mew Metamorphoses to transform into Mew Ichigo! Masaya tried to stop her before she went after Kish and his kirema animas but he was to slow to grab hold of the fast and ferrous Ichigo! 

Ichigo pulled out her weapon, Suttorobellbell and attacked furiously, never stopping until she hit her enemy dead on! It was then did she realize that the people that had fallen from the balcony were clinging to the edge of where the balcony had given in to the kirema animas attacks. Ichigo rushed down the ridged staircase, stopping once for a breath. When she finally made it to the bottom the people fell! Ichigo screamed in desperate rage. When she finally stopped screaming a man with pointy ears, blue and black clothes, blue eyes and blonde hair had gently put down the people on the ledge in witch Ichigo was standing. The people had fled and the man landed next to Ichigo. "_Remember me_?" he said in a hard but loving voice. Ichigo stuttered but managed to say " _You.. Your the Blue Knight._." "_Yes, I am, my lovely._" the Blue Knight said calmly. "_Your.. Your voice sounds so.. so familiar.._" Ichigo said as she studied the Blue Knight. "_Who are you?" _she said with causation. "_Why i am._." Suddenly the Blue Knight lit with a glowing blue light, transformed into Masaya! Ichigo ran over to him and rested her hand on his chest. "_Your hurt!!!" _Ichigo screamed with scare in her voice. "_Ich.. Ichigo.. I... I...Never say never my love...Age is just a number...I will...have you.._" "_You do have me!_" Ichigo said proudly. Suddenly Kish came up and swooped Masaya up from Ichigo. "_You'll never take Ichigo from me again!_" Kish snapped as he flew up into the night sky. curly. "_No! Leave him be!! He's hurt!_" She screamed to Kish as he flew higher. 

Ichigo tried to save Masaya, but Kish was just to fast. "_Never say never my lov..._" Masaya said with his last ounce of strength. Kish took Masaya to his alien headquarters. Only to release him until Ichigo came to his rescue so he could snatch her. After the incident Ichigo wept like never before. Never stopping until the thought hit her: _They could be doing horrible things to him!! I will take action! Sitting here crying won't stop a thing! But I have to get help first, and fast!.........._TO BE CONTINUED 

Ch.2 I love you Masaya

It was the very next day: a rainy and cloudy day when Ichigo walked in the Mew Mew Cafe. She was greeted by her friends and fellow mews, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding. Ichigo told them how it all happed. "So Ichigoy's man is gone now!?!" Pudding said in a funny yet serious voice. "So does that mean your single?" was Mint's crude reply. "Yes, Pudding and no Mint!" Ichigo said trying not speak in a sad tone. "Well what are we wait for?!?" Mint shouted. "The Mew Mews to the rescue!" Pudding said. "Well first where gonna need some kind of sign, don't you think?" "Well.. Yeah I guess. Like some evil event maybe." Lettuce said. "Girls, girls come here quick! An alien has been spotted! shouted Ryou. "Where!?!" asked the girl. "At Cherry Hill Park! Hurry! They are spreading a poisons gas! People will die! Go Mews go!"

The mew mews arrived 10 minutes later transformed and ready for battle. "Ok so where's the source coming from? asked Zakuro. The mews scanned the area. "There, there!" Pudding shouted. "Ok, lets go get that gas ridden ship!" Ichigo shouted furiously. Kish suddenly appeared "Going somewhere pesky mews?" he asked crookedly. "Take him down Mews! He deserves no sympathy! He took Masaya from me!" Ichigo screamed. The mews got into attack positions. "Not so fast!" shouted Kish. Four other aliens appeared. "You have to fight us first!" another alien said loudly. Suddenly a alien smashed into Zakuro! Zakuro pulled him off of her and attacked. "Hey, that's not fair! Your attack was cheep! She gets no warning you big bully!?! I hate bullies! You want a piece of me punk!?! Well you got it!" Pudding screamed as she lunged at the alien who attacked Zakuro. The battle was a furious rumble of mews verse aliens. The only one who was not attacking was Ichigo.

"Guys i'll go find Kish!" Ichigo said loudly so all the mew could hear her. Kish was heading for the ship releasing the poisons gas. "I have to turn the ship to a higher level! Its going to slow!" Kish said to himself. He had almost reached the ship when Ichigo stopped him and said "Going somewhere?" "Why, yes, yes I was! You better stay away from me or I'll give the signal!" "What signal?!?" asked Ichigo. "I have your beloved Masaya in that ship. If I give the signal they will kill him!" "No!!! I'll do anything! Please don't kill him! I love him!" Ichigo shouted "Come with me beautiful, and merry me." "I.." Suddenly flashbacks of Masaya appeared in Ichigo's mind: the picnics, dinners, the love they shared together. "Well? What will it be, life or death the clock is ticking." Ichigo came back from her memories. "I'll merry you.. If I can see Masaya one last time." "Humm..All right" Kish said. 

Kish lead Ichigo into the ship and called off the guards and took her into a small, blank room. There Masaya lay untouched and as gorges as ever. "You have five minutes! And don't try anything tricky!" Kish snapped. "Masaya.. I love you and i'll merry you now if i could but i can't because i must merry Kish to save you." Ichigo layed her head down on Masaya's silent body. A tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek. It hit Masaya head. Suddenly he awoke from his sleep and wiped the tears from her face. "Ichigo..I love you and I won't let you go, my love." Masaya embraced Ichigo. Suddenly they where aglow! A blue glowing roundish object came from Masaya's chest and entered Ichigo's. It was a mew aqua! Ichigo, aglow floated into the air and a new weapon appeared. It was a short staff with a heart on top with a bell in the middle. Ichigo herd words in her head when she griped the staff. She repeated them. "Strawberry Heart Metomorefosis!" Ichigo had become more powerful!

Ichigo flew through the window and into the sky above the ship. She yelled "Strawberry Heart Bellbell attack!" All the aliens fell to the ground so wounded they could not get up.

The aliens retreated and left the Earth for now at least. Ichigo, Masaya and the rest of the mews went back to the cafe. When they got back to the cafe Ichigo kissed Masaya hard and long for the first time in a long while. All was well for the wedding reception except they had to get the court's permition to merry each other because they where under age. The wedding was just how they both hoped it to be: flowers everywhere, frilly dresses, friends, and love everywhere especially with Ichigo and Masasya. "I love you so much Ichigo!" Masasya said in a soft voice. "Me too." Ichigo said as they entered their honeymoon suite.


End file.
